


Beg

by flux_eterna



Series: 100 Followers Tumblr Giveaway Prompt Series [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flux_eterna/pseuds/flux_eterna
Summary: From the sentence starter prompt "Beg for it."  Written for a 100 follower giveaway I did for Tumblr.Enjoy!





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.
> 
> Characters owned by BioWare. I just make them do stuff to each other.

Shepard had almost reached her limit, but it would take more than a cocky turian to break her.  No, she would see this through for as long as she needed to, for as long as it would take him to finally give in.

She had her work cut out for her.

Shepard closed her eyes again, and the feeling of talons digging deeper into her upper thighs made her release a wanton moan; she couldn’t control herself for much longer.

Garrus dragged a talon from the top of her thigh down to the inside of her leg, just shy of her hot, slick center.

“Hmm.” Was the only reply she received, as Garrus observed the hot mess before him—his commander in a rare state of disarray.

_The stubborn shit_ , she thought.  Unfortunately, Shepard was just as stubborn.

Garrus brushed a fingertip over her swollen clit, moving down to her entrance.  He let a knuckle slip in but a tiny bit, dragging it back up and over her folds.  Shepard’s arousal coated her pussy, her need clear and evident.

But Garrus wasn’t done teasing.

“Tell me what you want, Shepard.”  He growled out, low and devious.

“You know what I want.” She replied through exasperated huffs.

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” He dipped his head down, slipping his long, pointed tongue just _slightly_ into her entrance.  Shepard tilted her head back and gripped the pillow, and just as she did—he slipped back out.

“But I want to hear you _say it_.” Garrus’ smug attitude knew no bounds.

“Ughhh.” Shepard was never one for dirty talk—it always made her feel silly, and even though she was quite comfortable with Garrus, she still couldn’t get over the slight embarrassment she felt at certain words or phrases that Garrus wanted to hear.  They had dabbled in such filth, sure—but it always ended with Shepard laughing at herself, a blush crawling up her skin, and Garrus just giving in without pushing the issue.

This time was different.  He wouldn’t so easily let up, and Shepard was convinced she’d have to get over her qualms about such play.

Garrus teased her entrance once more, dragging his knuckle through her folds and up to her clit, pausing there to move in slow circles—enough to feel, but faint enough to only incite Shepard’s need to seemingly impossible levels.

He halted his ministrations and said, “I want you to _beg_ for it, Shepard.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Shepard said, panting.

“Do I _sound_ like I’m kidding?”

He didn’t.  Shepard shook her head from side to side.

“Fine.” She conceded.

At that, Garrus pulled her forward by the hips and flipped her over; one, smooth motion in a show of his superior strength—and just a little determination.

A low rumble formed in his chest; Shepard felt it as he pressed the front of his torso to her back.

“Fine _what_ , Shepard?” He said, right into her ear as a mandible flicked out, brushing against the skin of her neck.  The combination of sensations shot a shudder through her, goosebumps forming over her fair, vulnerable flesh.

“ _Please_.” She said, her utterance almost a sob.

“Please _what_ , Shepard?” Garrus asked, taunting her.

Shepard felt his hard, heavy length insistently press up between her dampened thighs.  Garrus was careful to avoid touching her most sensitive spots though—he really did want her to beg for it.

“Please fuck me, Garrus.” Shepard said, sounding almost defeated; almost, but not quite.

“Like this?” At the words, Garrus slipped inside of her.  Just the tip of his thick, ridged cock; slowly at first.  But just as soon as he entered her, he hilted himself with a snap of his hips, earning a shocked gasp from Shepard.

Shepard panted, and said “Yes, yes! Just like that.”

He slid out, and slammed home again.

Shepard started bucking her hips in time with his thrusts, moving her ass back as Garrus surged forward.  The found a quick rhythm, and every time skin met plates, he hit that special spot deep inside. 

While she was hesitant at first, Shepard quickly realized that him getting her all worked up like this made things feel—different.  Their tumbles were always satisfying, often in new and exciting ways, but the teasing, the dirty talk, his insistence—she felt over-sensitized in such a way that she was hyperaware of every bump, every ridge, and every nuance of his movements.  Begrudgingly, she considered for a moment that it was certainly something she could get used to.

Garrus slowed his pace, earning a whine from Shepard.  At that, he grabbed a large lock of Shepard’s hair and pulled to the left, exposing her neck to him as she let out a shocked gasp.  He dragged his teeth across her skin—not biting down, but hard enough to leave trails with faint drops of blood oozing out.

“What do you want, Shepard?” Garrus asked, as he slowed his pace even further, allowing Shepard to wallow in the slight pain his trailing teeth left over her flesh.

For once, she didn’t hesitate in responding.

“I want—“ He cut her off with a sharp thrust.

“I couldn’t quite make that out.” He taunted, “Mind repeating that for me?”

“I want you to—“ Garrus repeated the same action as before, slamming into her before she had the chance to articulate a coherent string of thought.

“I’m sorry, still not getting that.” Garrus said, smugly.  “What was it you wanted?”

“Fucking bite me.” She demanded, before he had a chance to interrupt her again.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He said.  Garrus quickened his pace without sacrificing any of the ferocity he’d been exhibiting.  He licked up her back to the thick muscle at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and bit down over the scar from one of their previous sessions.

Shepard screamed, Garrus didn’t break the hold his mouth had on her, and he relentlessly thrusted into her as his subharmonics went haywire.

She felt his length expand, rubbing against the forgiving walls of her cunt, as he exploded inside of her.  Shepard’s climax quickly followed, her body stiffening with her release as the knot in her gut let loose.  Garrus felt her pulse and spasm around his length as his hot seed filled her.

They stilled for a moment as their breathing returned to normal, Garrus nuzzling the side of her neck with love and contentment.

“I like it when you beg for it.” He said.

“I think I might like it when I beg for it, too.”  Shepard revealed through a quiet laugh.

The two cleaned up, and exhausted, retired to the warm embrace of her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @robinapril


End file.
